2 Weeks with Fairy Boys
by R2A
Summary: Lucy benci boyband, camkan itu! Lucy beranggapan kalau boyband itu seperti 'cowok-cowok banci yang nyanyi-nyanyi dan nari-nari nggak jelas di atas panggung'. Tapi nasib berkata lain, Lucy terpaksa harus tinggal dengan boyband "Fairy Boys" dalam acara "2 Weeks with Fairy Boys". One-shot. Without Warning.


Hari ini adalah hari yang menyebalkan untuk seorang Lucy Heartfillia, bosan. Ia berusaha menghilangkan kebosananya dengan mendengarkan lagu yang sama berulang kali—are? Bukankah itu akan membuat kebosanannya bertambah? _By the way_, memangnya apa, sih, yang membuat seorang Lucy Heartfillia menjadi bosan?

* * *

_Just Fairy Tail Fanfiction_

**2 Weeks with Fairy Boys**

**Disclaimer : **Fairy Tail is Hiro Mashima's

2 Weeks with Fairy Boys is R2A's

* * *

"Ne, ne, Lu-_chan_! Lihat, nih!" sahabat dari Lucy, Levy, memamerkan sesuatu yang ia dapat. "Ini 2 tiket konser "Fairy Boys" yang aku dapetin dari undian! Kamu mau _nggak _nemenin aku kesana, Lu-_chan_?"

Bruuush! Lucy memuncratkan minumannya begitu sahabatnya datang dan memberikan berita mengerikan. "Hah? Fairy Boys? Kok kamu bisa suka boyband, sih? Tau, nggak, Lev? Sebenernya aku benci banget sama boyband! Mereka itu gimana ya? Bagaikan banci maho yang nyanyi-nyanyi sama nari-nari nggak jelas!" balas Lucy kejam.

"Kamu kejem bener, Lu-_chan_! Mereka itu keren, tau! Apalagi yang namanya Gajeel itu! Dia kece abis! Oh, ayo, Lu-_chan_ ..."

Lucy mendengus perlahan, "Sekali aja, ya? Ini pun cuma gara-gara kamu sahabatku. Kalo kamu bukan sahabatku, aku nggak akan nemenin kamu, Levy-_chan_."

"Jahat! Itu 'kan kayak aku maksa kamu, Lu-_chan_~"

Seorang lelaki keren berambut biru tua datang, diikuti gadis dengan rambut bergelombang berambut biru. "Wih, kenapa ini? Lucy pengen nonton konser? Tumben banget, biasanya kamu nolak mentah-mentah, Luce."

"Diam, Gray! Ini demi sahabatku. Aku nggal mau dia di gombalin cowok-cowok banci kayak mereka." Ucap Lucy.

"Bagaimana sama gue? Kamu mau, nggak? Di gombalin sama gue?" Gray menunjuk Lucy.

"Ah, berisik lu!" Wajahnya memerah. Lucy amatlah mau, tapi rupanya ia malu.

* * *

"Lu-_chan_! Maaf aku terlambat. Kamu udah lama nunggu, ya. _Gomenne_, tadi aku bingung mau pake baju apa, hehehe."

Rupanya, hal itulah yang menjadi sebab seorang Lucy Heartfillia bosan, ia harus menemani sahabatnya untuk pergi menonton hal yang dibencinya.

"_Daijoubu_, ayo masuk. Lihat, kita udah terlambat 5 menit!" ucap Lucy sedikit kesal.

Mereka pun masuk, dan ternyata, Levy mendapatkan tiket VIP, dan mereka akan duduk di kursi khusus.

"Lev, kamu duduk di depan aja, ya. Aku mau duduk di belakang. Nanti kalau konsernya udah selesai, kita ketemuan lagi di restoran Caca Marica yang tadi, ya ..." sahut Lucy yang sudah terbawa kerumunan orang-orang yang ingin masuk.

Lucy pun duduk di kursi paling pojok belakang. Ia malas menonton para banci tersebut. Jadi ia memilih untuk tidur di belakang. Tetapi, sebelum ia tertidur pulas—

"Hey, nona. Apa yang membuatmu menyukai Fairy Boys?" tanya seorang lelaki dengan sopan yang terbilang ehem, tampan, mendatangi Lucy. Ia memakai syal yang digulung tinggi, sampai-sampai menutupi bawah matanya. Rambutnya cepak berwarna pink.

"Hmmm, sebenernya aku dateng cuman buat nemenin temenku. Lagian, buat apa aku suka banci yang mau nyanyi sama nari gaje di atas panggung begini? Aku benci banget, malah! Udahlah, aku pengen tidur, jangan ganggu aku!" Lucy berusaha tidur lagi, dengan memejamkan matanya. Tetapi ada satu hal yang mengganjal di pikiran Lucy. "Gimana denganmu? Kenapa cowok yang ... ehem, ganteng kayak kamu, bisa suka para banci kayak gitu? Kamu padahal nggak cocok buat hal kayak gitu."

Lelaki itu tersenyum melihat Lucy yang memejamkan matanya bertanya hal seperti itu. "Kenapa ya?" tanyanya sendiri. "Aku sendiri nggak tau, menurutku, mereka itu keren, apalagi yang namanya "Natsu". Hahaha, aku aneh, ya?" si lelaki membalas. "Siapa namamu, nona?"

"Namaku Lucy Heartfillia. Ughh, udahlah, jangan tanya ke aku lagi! Aku ngantuk, nih!" Lucy sudah kesal di buatnya.

Akhirnya Lucy tertidur pulas, dan lelaki tampan di sampingnya tersenyum sendiri menatap gadis pirang itu. Lucy bermimpi, sedang berada di atas panggung, di permalukan oleh para boyband itu. Entah sampai kapan Lucy tertidur, ternyata, konsernya sudah dimulai.

"Konbanwa, minna~ Arigatou, sudah datang ke konser ke 2 Fairy Boys!" suara konser rupanya mengganggu tidur Lucy.

Lucy hanya bisa mendengus dan mendengarkan lelaki-lelaki banci itu memberikan fan service kepada penggemarnya.

"Nama gue Laxus" seorang lelaki tampan berambut pirang yang keren melambaikan tangannya

"Gue Gajeel!" satu lagi laki-laki macho dengan suara serak memperkenalkan diri.

"Kalo gue Sting!" yang ini, lelaki berambut pirang yang keren.

"Namaku Rogue" lelaki berambut hitam dengan poni menutupi salah satu matanya, tersenyum.

"Saya Zeref," satu ini mengeluarkan suara dan wajah datar.

"Aku Jellal!" Entah kenapa, hanya dengan 2 kata yang dia lontarkan membuat fansnya kelepek-kelepek(?)

Yang terakhir, mengeluarkan suara, "GUEH LOKEEEEEEE!" para fans berteriak begitu teriakan si rambut oren ini menggelegar dan membuat Lucy tambah kesal.

Tunggu dulu, cowok di sebelahku bilang, dia itu penggemar Natsu. Mana yang namanya Natsu? Pikir Lucy heran.

Tanpa di sadari, lelaki di sebelahnya berdiri dan melambaikan tangannya. "Kalian ngelupain gue? Kejem banget ..." Lucy terlonjak kaget, menyadari bahwa lelaki di sampingnya adalah ...

"Hai minna, gue Natsu, senang bertemu kalian semua." Teriakan para fans menggelegar. "Dan ini nona di sampingku ini namanya Lucy, dia bakal ikut program acara '2 Weeks with Fairy Boys' pertama kami lhoo."

Lucy terpaku, tangannya bergetar, pikirannya tidak bekerja, instingnya hanya menyuruhnya untuk ... LARI DARI SINI!

Orang-orang aneh itu tidak akan mengetahui tentangku jika aku lari dari sini, batin Lucy sambil berlari. [di duga, Lucy adalah atlet lari marathon di sekolahnya]

* * *

Pagi hari, Lucy merasa kalau yang terjadi tadi malam hanyalah lanjutan mimpi buruknya. Hari ini ia terlihat ceria, karena ia tidak perlu lagi melihat para bebancian itu.

"Ojou-sama, ohayou," berlusin-lusin pelayan mengucapkan 'ohayou' kepada Lucy.

Lucy agak senang, karena kali ini pelayannya tidak mengucapkan 'nyanpasu*' lagi. Lucy segera sarapan dan siap-siap dengan memakai sepatunya.

**[di saat yang sama]**

Sebuah limosin melesat di jalanan, sebentar lagi akan sampai di tujuan.

"Hey kenapa Natsu nggak bilang, kalau cewek itu memiliki marga Heartfillia?" Jellal menunduk kaku.

"Aku kira rumahnya cuma rumah sederhana," Zeref memandang keluar jendela. "Ini rumah atau istana, sih?"

"Ittekimasu!" seru Lucy keluar dari rumahnya.

"Itterasai!" jawab 3 lelaki tampan sambil keluar dari limosinnya.

"Kalian! Loh, mana yang 5 lainnya?" entah kenapa, Lucy malah bertanya.

"Sisanya akan menjadi murid baru di sekolahmu, Hime-sama."

.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, terdengar teriakan histeris dari arah Heartfillia Konzern.

Lucy Heartfillia, hidupmu akan segera berubah.

.

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

*Nyanpasu : Cari saja di anime Non Non Biyori

Entah kenapa saya malah bikin fic ganjen dengan bahasa gaje? Di fanfic Fairy Tail pertama saya ini, untuk percakapannya saya pake bahasa sehari-hari atau mungkin bisa di bilang bahasa gaul anak-anak Semarang. Tapi saya nggak tau bahasa gaul kota lain. Maaf saya wong jowo. Hahaha. Nama saya R2A, terserah mau di panggil apa, yoroshiku.

Maaf kalau OOC, soalnya saya bingung sifat aslinya kayak gimana. Maaf kalau pendek sekali. Maaf kalau jadi harem begini. Maaf juga kalau dialog percakapannya banyak banget. Lagian, ini Cuma one shot, kalau pengen sequelnya, review aja ... Minimal 8 review #plak #cumabercanda

Karena cuman one shot, reviewnya di jawab lewat PM aja yah~ Makasih. Oh ya, saya Cuma mau tanya nih. Okeh, sekian, makasih #muach.

Salam buat kalian,

Berkaryalah!

R2A


End file.
